Poland's Epic Halloween Party
by HetaliaShadow
Summary: Dedication fic to EeveeLuver. Poland decides to throw an insane Halloween part. Switzerland gets drunk, Liet and Prussia fight, while Russia hides from Belarus. Iggy is drunk, Finny gets drunk, and their hangovers. There's also pancakes and maple syrup in the mix!  LietPol, GerIta, Spamano, UkUs, AusHun, PruCan, Giripan, DenNor, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Spain- Lovi! Why don't you love me?**

**Romano- … You are supposed to say the disclaimer.**

**Spain- I won't unless you say you love me!**

**Romano- I-I love you… tomato bastard.**

**Spain- No, say 'I love you, Antonio.'**

**Romano-*glares* I love you A-Antonio**

**Spain- Yay! And Hetalia Shadow does not own Hetalia.**

_**This is a dedication fic to EeveeLuver (I don't know what to call it, EeveeLuver's idea, our writing)**___

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Toooorrrriiis! Come here it's like totally an emergency!" Feliks yelled up the stairs.

He was sitting on his pink couch watching re runs of a Polish Mob show. It was only two thirty four am, so why in the world would Toris be sleeping?

"What Feliks?" A tired Toris mumbled tripping and stumbling over to the couch.

"I like totally need a Halloween costume! What should I be? Oh My God Toris let's go as a pony! I'll be the head and you can be the back and we would like totally have the best costume." Feliks jumped up and happily started dancing

"But Feliks! It's like two thirty in the morning and Halloween's a whole week away!" Toris protested sleepily

"But if we don't get a costume now there won't be any good ones left!" Feliks said sitting back down

"No store is open now! Well, the sane ones aren't. And last time we left for an expedition at some odd time in the morning you drove across Vash's lawn and he shot at us all the way to Germany! And we were supposed to go to Spain!" Toris said sitting down on the couch next to Feliks.

"Well it like totally wasn't my fault, it was dark. And not my fault Switzy loves Austria and has a rifle barrel up his—"

"Feliks!" Toris interjected

"Hey he didn't shoot us! That's the important part right? And Germany wasn't _that_ mad we destroyed his lawn and almost hit Italy." Feliks said standing to get pierogi.

"Feliks, he threatened to call Vash to shoot you. He nearly ripped you apart, he tried to flip our car over and if Italy wasn't there he may have shot us." Toris said shivering.

Germany was a scary person if you almost kill Italy.

"Hm funny I don't remember this." Feliks said sitting down with a plate of pierogi.

Toris sighed, why did Feliks forget important things like that?

"So come on Toris we like totally need to go now to get this pony costume. I promise not to drive through Vash's yard." Feliks pleaded

"Feliks it's three in the morning. We can go tomorrow I personally would like to sleep." Toris said yawning

"Aw fine but you like can't go upstairs yet." Feliks said

Toris sighed inward. His warm bed was all alone upstairs.

"What Feliks?" Toris asked slumping into the couch.

"We like totally need to plan a party! We can have all the nations over! And have a giant fun party and get drunk and go upstairs aft—"

"Feliks!" Toris yelled blushing

"What? And we need to plan so we can buy the stuff for the party! Vash can be security along with Germany so that big nosed freak won't try and hurt Mattie or Gilbert again. And American can bring hamburgers, and if Denmark, Spain, and France can get England drunk enough we can have karaoke! And Austria can play piano while Gil plays drums, and England sings and plays guitar, while Denmark plays bass." Feliks jumped up and started scribbling away on a paper pad with a pen.

Toris wouldn't admit it, but Feliks plan sounded amazing. And no one could throw a party better than Poland.

"And I could like seriously blackmail Germany into baking a cake, and Italy could make pasta, and I'm sure Spain will have tomatoes. You can like totally get Estonia to bring his laptop and he can DJ for us! Oh my god this sounds amazing already. Japan can like seriously video tape it all and Hungary would come and make this much more amusing. Toris we could get Italy in a dress again!" Feliks went on and one scribbling away

Toris watched half listening. Then he fell asleep on the couch.

Feliks stopped ranting for a minute to see what Toris was doing. He saw him sleeping and smiled. Toris was so nice, he never told him to shut up. Feliks yawned and looked at the clock, three seventeen. Yup, it was bedtime now. He struggled to pick up Toris, but succeeded and brought him to his bed and threw the covers on. Then Feliks walked into his room and looked at his phone. He wasn't really _that_ tired.

How many nations could he tick off with a chain call?

Hm, Feliks grabbed his list of nation's numbers. Who first?

He scanned the list and found one. England. He was the most fun to call at odd hours. He dialed the number and after about four rings England picked up.

"WHAT? WHO IS THIS? IT'S THREE SOMETHING IN THE MORNING! WHAT DO YOU WANT AND WHO ARE YOU? IT BETTER NOT BE YOU FRANCIS, BLOODY FROG!" England screamed into the phone

"This is a chain call from Anonymous. You must send this onto at least three other nations or your capital will become Warsaw and Vash will shoot you. From Anonymous." Feliks said then hung up.

England heard the click, signaling the end of a call. He held the phone to his ear still, his right eye twitching in irritation. He calmly hung up the phone, walked over to his kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Then quite calmly he got a bottle of vodka and poured it into his tea.

Yes, tea is calming. Especially when it has about three ounces of Russian vodka in it.

Poland called numerous other people, but most didn't pick up. Japan did, after Feliks had called everyone else.

"This is a chain call from Anonymous. You must send this onto at least three other nations or your capital will become Warsaw and Vash will shoot you. From Anonymous."

"Is this Poland-san?" a tired sounding Japan asked

"No this is anonymous." Feliks answer

"Poland-san I do have caller ID." a calm Japan replied

Feliks quickly hung up.

It was now only five am.

"Hm, I think it's a good time to go to bed now." Feliks said to no one

He got his pink pajamas, which were from Toris, and crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>We ya Chapter one! Wow alright I really hope these two were in character, I don't know these two characters all that well. <strong>

**Spain- Romano say the review thing.**

**Romano- if you give me tomatoes I will**

**Spain- Fine. Here are some tomatoes.**

**Romano- Feli! Say the review thing!**

**Feli- Ve, If you review I'll make you pasta and Doitsu will bake you something!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, writer#2 here. Anyway, i just typed most of this and I gotta go to polish school . also I wanna know how Falke's gonna continue this. **

**HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

**_This fic is dedicated to EeveeLuver_**

* * *

><p>chappie 2<p>

Toris awoke as usual at 8am, he was used to being kept up by Poland. He looked around, and smiled, Poland must have dragged him upstairs, sometimes, he thought that nation was pretty crazy, but he loved him for that. Knowing the Polak quite well, and he knew that he was up really late making chain calls, he crept down the hallway. Toris paused at the door to Feliks's room and peeked in.

The small blond was sprawled all over his big queen sized bed with red and white covers. Noting that his cell phone was still in his hands, the Lithuanian slyly crept up to Feliks and picked up the covers from the floor, he then gently righted the Polak so he wasn't sleeping at an odd angle. After lightly prying the said nation's IPhone out of his hand, he put it at the bedside table and turned around the close the blinds. When everything was organized in the room, Liet leaned over and lightly kissed the blond's forehead then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Hey England! Huh? Why are you sleeping so early?" The cheery American said, walking into the Brit's house.<p>

"Shut up you fucking wanker! I'm sleeping! Get the hell out!" Arthur said, throwing a hoard of pillows at the overly happy nation.

"I'll make you some tea then." Alfred said, ducking into the kitchen while dodging another pillow. "Where did he get all these pillows?" He muttered. As soon as the aroma of tea reached Enlgand, he wearily stumbled into the kitchen.

"Here's you tea." Alfred said, handing him the teacup. To his suprising, Arthur reached into his alcohol cabinet and pulled out a nearly empty bottle of Russian vodka. "Woah! Did you drink all of that last night?"

"Huh, it's already empty." The Brit muttered, pouring the vodka into his tea. He then put the bottle on the counter along with numerous empty bottles of alcohol and took out another full bottle and poured even more into his tea.

"Hey! I thought you can't hold you liquor!." America said, suprised.

"When it's Poland's fault, I can. He always does this, and I always drink alcohol because of that damn punk and his chain crap." Iggy said.

"Oh, well then, can I nuke him?"

"No!" England screamed at the top of his lungs. America looked suprised and hurt.

"What do all you see in that small, weak nation?"

"Don't underestimate him."

"Too late."

* * *

><p>"Liet! Can you like make me breakfast?" Feliks's voice rang throughout the house.<p>

"It's done already." Liet answering his call.

"Fruit Loops?" Feliks asked.

"Yup." Toris answered.

"Omg, I am like totally on my way downstairs." The blond quickly put on a plain red t-shirt, black shorts and ran downstairs. "So like, we have to like send out invitations right now for the party." Feliks said, shoving the cereal down his throat quickly.

"I already did that. Well they're all written out, all we have to do is send them out." Toris said, he was planning ahead while Feliks was sleeping.

"Seriously? That's cool dude. I already called up Prussia to see if I can like borrow Gilbird so that the invitations can be sent out quickly. He should be here soon."

"Gilbird or Prussia?"

"Just Gilbird, I know you and Prussia don't get along. Prussia got that, but he is coming to the party." Feliks turned at the sound of chirping.

"There you are~" Feliks said, giving a small, light laugh. "Here are everyone's invitations, don't mess them up, okay?" Feliks gave Gilbird the pile of invitations.

"Kesesese~ How do you expect him to carry all that?" Prussia said, barging into the house.

"Get the hell out!" Toris screamed, jumping out of his chair. **(A/N: I have no clue about the relations between Liet and Prussia, so I'm just going to assume that Liet hates Prussia, okay? If it's bad, tell me and I'll remake it or something)**

"Hey Prussia!" Poland laughed. "I didn't expect you here!"

"Don't worry Gilbird, you can just take them like 5 at a time or something," Prussia said, attending to his bird, then he turned to Toris. "So you still hate my awesome self? Kesese~ I'd show you the full extent of my awesome, but your in a relationship with Poland right now, and I respect my buddies girlfriend."

"I wish I killed you back at Grundwald!" **(A/N some Polish/Lithuanian battle against the Teutonic Knights I learned about in Polish school.)**

"Woah! Liet~ Please like calm down. I like swear you too are not like gonna try to kill each other, kay?" Poland said, trying to calm down his buddy.

"Oh? Kesesese~ I'll just beat you again!"

"We beat you! You forgot that important fact!" In the green eyes of the Lithuanian there now was a great fire burning as he screamed at the albino who was returning his screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Okai so, like please review, sorry that theres no amusing convos here about reviewing but im in a rush.<strong>

**so please review for Onee-san? lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Switzerland-Come in my yard and I'll shoot you.**

**England-DON'T EVER CALL ME AT ODD TIMES IN THE MORNING AGAIN POLAND!**

**America-Only I can do that. Please don't sue Hetalishadow, they own nothing. I own Iggy though. So back off!**

**_This fic is dedicated to EeveeLuver_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Keseesee~ you only want me out because you can't have me." Gilbert said laughing

Toris jumped up and grabbed the knife block. Gilbert took a look at it and tactically withdrew, no not retreat, the awesome Prussia does not retreat.

As the door closed Toris threw a knife, the largest one and it stuck in the door. (**A/N** **I would love to see that)**

"Whoa Toris calm down! You like totally need to relax!"

Toris put the knife block down and Feliks moved it out of his reach. Feliks pulled it out of his door and out came about a five inch splinter and a long crack ran down the door. Feliks whistled long and low.

Toris came over to look and did a double take.

"I DID THIS? OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!"

Feliks laughed "If you come shopping with me I'll forgive you."

Toris eagerly nodded and Feliks went to get dressed.

Upstairs Feliks got on his phone. There was no way he was fixing the door and Toris couldn't since he'd be too busy with Poland.

So who would Feliks call?

"Hm, I'll do it professionally. Close my eyes, and scroll though the list until I open my eyes."

Feliks did this and landed on France. He redid that, he wasn't letting France near his house. Next was Romano… Skip. Oooh England.

Poland called the number.

"WHO IS THIS FUNCKING BLODDY GIT?"Arthur screamed into the phone.

"Hey Artie! Will you come fix me door? Toris broke it."

"WHY WOULD I FIX YOUR BLOODY DOOR? ALFRED WHERE IS MY FUCKING BLOODY VODKA?" England went on yelling.

Feliks quietly laughed and listened to England on the phone.

"Artie relax, OH MY GOD WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? ARTIE PUT IT AWAY! PUT THE SWORD AWAY! AHHH!" Alfred screamed and something crashed.

England went on a screaming rant and there was a lot of crashing.

Alfred must have picked up the phone because Feliks heard "Oh hi is this Poland? Yeah so Iggy's in a bad mood… someone kept him up. I think he drank a little too much vodka… he's running around shirtless with his sword and a bottle of like 100 year old rum… yeah uh bye." America hung up.

Feliks burst out laughing. After composing himself he tried his tactic again. He landed on Germany whom he called.

"Hallo? Ja, this is Germany?" Ludwig said picking up on the first ring as to not wake Italy.

"Hey Luddy! Wanna like seriously fix my door?" Feliks asked.

"Please don't call me Luddy. And why is it broken?"

"Oh Toris got mad when your brother showed up and chucked knife. By the way, you and Italy are like totally coming to my Halloween party. And you are seriously dressing up. Making a cake would be nice of you too." Feliks said.

Ludwig pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it.

"Why can't life be simple like Herr Stick?"

Ludwig picked up the phone again "Ja I'll fix your door later when Italy wakes up."

Then Feliks hung up. Ludwig sighed and got his tool bag. Then he grabbed Herr Stick and sat down and had some coffee with it until Italy woke up.

Herr Stick made an excellent friend, he was quiet and didn't make people throw knives or scream 'pasta.'

Ludwig thought a moment and realizes Poland never said whether Gilbert was stabbed.

Oh well he'd find out if there was blood on the door.

Meanwhile Feliks was driving like a maniac while Toris silently prayed he didn't kill them, drive off a road, drive through Switzerland, or all of the above…

Feliks luckily didn't kill them and they arrived at a large costume outlet store.

Feliks eagerly pulled him inside and right to the animal aisle.

"Toris look at that one! It's a mustang! Garr stomp I'm a Mustang!" Feliks yelled putting the head of horse on

Toris laughed at seeing Poland act so funny. That's why he loved him; he was funny and brought light to his bad days.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Gilbert was raising hell.<p>

At Austria's he threw a rock at the window and broke the glass. Then, he couldn't resist, threw another rock hurting the piano.

He threw in the envelope and ran away before Hungary got her frying pan. But he did take the time to snap pictures of Austria spazing and crying.

He let Gilbird fly to Italy to deliver Spain's and Romano's. (Inside source told him Spain was… staying over at Romano's.)

He pocketed his, Feli's, and Ludwig invite. He got on his motorcycle and quickly gave Switzerland his. He went to America (**A/N He's Prussia, He's awesome, he can take a motorcycle to America)** and delivered Alfred's invite. He went back and carefully delivered England's. Meaning he dragged France to Brittan and threw him onto Artie's door step. Or close enough, England's rose bushes were near the door step… France likes roses so it as alright… He finished his rounds which included Japan, the Nordics, Russia, Estonia, Belarus, Ukraine, and Canada. He stayed at Canada's for a while before going home.

Back in Poland, Feliks was trying to convince Toris to get the pink my little pony costume.

"No Feliks, no way. I'll wear any other on besides that one." Toris half pleaded and half… pleaded

"Oh alright Toris. We'll wear this one!" Feliks yelled holding up a white possessed unicorn costume.

Toris sighed but nodded his head in agreement. Feliks checked out and Toris resumed praying on the way home. Upon arrival Feliks saw Ludwig working on the door.

"Oh, hi Ludwig! How's the fixing of my door going?" Feliks called out.

"Done, I was just leaving." Ludwig responded

Feliks looked at the door; it looked like the morning never happened. Wow Ludwig was quite the handyman. But then again, Romano had shown up at his house before when he found out that's where Feli was. So perhaps he just had practice.

Ludwig left and Feliks plopped down on the couch.

The party would be the most epic party ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert- He-he I hurt Austria's piano<strong>

**Austria-*sob* I will kill you!**

**Ludwig-Please don't kill mein bruder, blood is hard to get out of the carpet.**

**Gilbert-What? So it's ok if he kills me on the tile or outside?**

**Ludwig- We're off topic**

**Spain- If you review you will get churros**

**writer#2 - so now, if someone wants to take the time and draw the scene where Toris is about to throw a knife at Prussia, i will like, give them a mental hug.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Denmark- Hey! Norge1 when do you think were gonna appear?**

**Norway- Well, writer#2 is putting us in this chapter...**

**Iceland- HetaliaShadow doesn't own Hetalia**

**Hong Kong- And this fic is like dedicated to EeveLuver**

* * *

><p>Chappie 4<p>

"Oh, look Liet, the unicorn costume is a one-person costume." Feliks said, holding it up, because, being himself, he didn't look at it that much before buying it.

"That's fine Feliks. I'll just take out my old knight outfit." Toris said looking over his shoulder while going into the basement to look for it.

"Omg yes, you looked seriously hot as a knight. Imma like start the other preparations for the party. It's like in three days." Poland called after Toris, whom he knew was blushing and also knew him enough that he was going to be down in the basement for awhile.

* * *

><p>Toris walked into the pitch black basement, he began to feel along the wall for the lightswitch. After awhile he found it and flicked them on. In front of him was a dark stone tunnel, which has been there because Poland's house was build over one of the old castles that used to be everywhere, and he really like the dungeons, so he kept them.<p>

Toris dreamily sighed. There wasn't a thing that he didn't like about Feliks. He then shook his head, he needed to get this old armor ready first. Reaching into the old shelf next to him, he pulled out an unused torch, lighting it, he turned off the electrical lights and walked down the hallway until he reached the room where the armors are kept. He opened the door and peered inside. Then he screamed and dropped the torch he was holding, instead of going out, it just illuminated the armor room.

* * *

><p>Feliks, retreiving his notepad with all his preperations, sat down at the couch and resumed planning. As he was planning, he eard Toris's scream ring throught the house.<p>

"Aha! I know know where I forgot to clean! The armor room!" Feliks said, then started laughing. "I wish I could like see Liet's face right now!"

* * *

><p>Liet stood in front of the armor room, the door was ajar, and his mouth was agape. He then fell on his knees and almost began to cry. 34 of the room was spray painted pink including the armors, on the back wall it seems that Poland spray-painted, "Russia is a fat dumbassssss." Also, concerning the layers of dust over everything, Toris calculated that Poland has not been here since the Cold War ended, or even longer.

Liet tenderly and slowly walked into the room, he had picked up the torch and blew it out while flicking the light switch on. **(A/N Why aren't there lights in the hallway? Cause I'm cool like that, jk. Its just cause i felt like making Toris walk around holding a torch :)**

"To not clean up the armors at least once every 6 months, Feliks is crazy" Toris sighed. "Might as well start now."

Liet then grabbed all the necessary supplies and started cleaning the armors and scraping off all the spray paint, but leaving the graffitti on the wall.

* * *

><p>Feliks smiled. He was finally done with planning. Now it was time to put his plan into action. He called Prussia yet again.<p>

"So like, did you finish sending out the invitations?" He said into the phone, while quickly writing out requests to specific people.

"Of course. The awesome me got the job done."

"Well I like have another request for you, and like, don't destroy Austria's house that much this time, kay?"

"Kesesese~ I'll try, but the awesome me doesn't make any promises."

"Kay, well like I want you to like send out all the requests I've made for people. It's not everyone it's just England, America, France, Spain, the Italies, Germany, and you of course."

"Hehe~ I'll be there soon, just gotta say good-bye to Mattie before I'm off."

"Omg you like totally have to tell me all about what you and Mattie do when your alone!" Poland laughed as he heard the Canadian's meak voice cry out, "no!" Then Gilbert hung up.

Poland, since he was done with everything for a moment, and knowing Prussia wasn't going to be here for like another half-hour, he decided to go see what Liet is up to.

* * *

><p>"Hey Romano! Look! It's an invitation to go to Poland's Halloween party! Let's go get you a costume!" Spain said cheerfully, waving the invitation in the Italian's face, then grabbing his arm and dragging him to his car.<p>

"What about your damn costume?"

"Oh, I'm just going to wear my bullfighter clothes" **(A/N teehee) **Romano blushed, thinking about how Spain's ass looks like in those pants. **(A/N doesn't everyone?)**

"And what the hell do you want me to be?" Romano asked, unhappy while Spain was looking through a pile of costumes.

"A tomato! haha~ It matches your face!" Spain said, laughing and smiling.

"Shut the hell up!" Romano yelled and headbutted Spain's stomach.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Norge! Poland's having a Halloween party again!" Denmark loudly said while wearing his egotistical smile.<p>

"So?" Norway calmly said, looking up from his sandwhich.

"Really? Su-san, can we go this year again?" Finland said, turning away from his cooking. **(A/N being a good wife XD)**

"Hm...Sure..." Sweden said, in his usual bland tone.

"We all have to figure out what we're wearing!" Denmark's voice boomed throught their house.

"Will you be quiet for once?" Norway said.

"Ahaha~ but why should I? You are definately coming with us!"

"I am not."

"Then I will I have to drag you!" Denmark yelled and jumped over the table to tackle Norway, who just dodged him. Denmark grabbed his leg out from under him and pulled him close, smiling and laughing while Norway continues hitting his head with his elbow.

"Um, Norway, I think you're killing all his brain cells." Finalnd said, a little worried.

"He doesn't have any." Norway stated, his face free of emotion.

"Aww, c'mon, that's mean." Denmark whined while Norway kept bashing his head.

* * *

><p>"You are finally sober man! Do you know how hard it was chasing you around?" America whined, complaing to England as always.<p>

"No, nor do I care." Arthur said, drinking alcohol-free tea.

"Dude, that is so mean! I had to hold you back from killing France who randomly appeared in your rosebushes."

"You shouldn't have. I should have killed that bloody frog for detroying my roses."

"Anyway, like this invitation to Poland's Halloween Party came. Here it is." America said, holding out the invitation to Iggy.

"About time," Iggy said, looking out the window, not bothering to take the invitation from him.

"Dude, like why aren't you taking it?" America said, confused, "Are you gonna not go?" He said, hopeful that Arthur was going to spend Halloween with him.

"I am, and I know what it says. It's the same every year."

"I can't believe you are choosing him over me." Alfred huffed. England stopped looking out the window and turned his head at the American. "I bet his party is going to be totally lame."

"I told you before, don't underestimate him."

"_I_ told _you_ that it's too late for that. And you're like ignoring the fact that i obviously stated that you perfer him over me." England rolled his eyes and stood up at America's remark.

"Why would you think that?" He whispered darkly into Alfred's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Poland- So like review already.<strong>

**Hong Kong- Like seriously, review now. **

**writer#2- please? I'll give you a cookie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prussia- Oi I am awesome!**

**Ludwig- Say your lines!**

**England- Bloody fucking gits you all are.**

**Prussia- The awesome Hetaliashadow, who is not as awesome as me, does not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Toris spent the next few hours scouring the suits of armor in the armory. His had escaped the pink crazed Poland, thankfully. Upstairs Poland was preparing for the party by setting up tables and chairs. He hoped Prussia would get his other papers out in time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gilbert was sort of doing his job. He got on his motorcycle and went to Alfred's house, which he found empty. He knew where Alfred would be so he went over to England's house. Where he saw things we would like to un-see. So he left the two envelopes at the door and considered stopping at a store for bleach so he could bleach his mind of what he just saw.<p>

Inside of Arthur's house some interesting things were going on.

"Iggy you like Poland more than me!" Alfred tried to pout, but that was hard when a very sexy Iggy was breathing against your neck.

"Yes? Do I Al?" England said running his right hand across Alfred's jaws

Alfred shivered and tried to coherently make a sentence

"Ig-gy s-stop please."

"Hm, no I won't. Tell me, how do I like Poland more?" Arthur said stepping even closer to Alfred.

"I-I can't. I-Iggy stop pl-please." Alfred said trembling

Arthur responded with a harsh shove and Alfred fell onto the couch. England pounced on him and began showing him just who he liked more.

* * *

><p>Back a Poland's place similar things were happening. Liet had just finished cleaning and wearily stumbled up the stairs. Poland, who had finished his work, was waiting for Toris.<p>

When Toris stumbled over to the couch, Feliks came out of nowhere and pounced on the couched. A startled Toris yelped but Poland's face suddenly became very close to his.

"Hi Toris." Feliks whispered running his hands over Toris

"H-hello. Feliks what are you doing?" Toris asked pleased very much

"Showing you like seriously how much I love you, even if you like totally chuck knives at my personal mail boy." Feliks replied

Toris smiled and Feliks began kissing him. Toris kissed back and pulled Feliks onto the couch.

They kept kissing while battling for dominance which Feliks won and he shoved Toris on his back. They continued on, progressing into M rated fan fic material.

* * *

><p>In other places, Francis was in the hospital due to severe rose thorn wounds.<p>

* * *

><p>Spain had dug out his bull fighting outfit and laid it out where he would remember it.<p>

"Roma you should go as a tomato! You like tomatoes, I like tomatoes, and it would be so cute!" Antonio said

"Fine, only if you don't dance with anyone else but me." Romano pouted and demanded

"Aw is my little tomato jealous?" Antonio cooed

Romano blushed and went out to check the mail which had two envelopes. He brought them inside. One was addressed to him, the other to Spain.

He opened his and read it. It was from Poland and he wanted Romano to bring tomatoes.

"Poland wants me to make churros! Yea I love making churros! Lovi let's go make some churros right now!" A very happy Antonio yelled

Romano was dragged into the kitchen and together they made some churros for Poland's party. Which Romano enjoyed greatly, but wouldn't ever admit it.

* * *

><p>Prussia was now pretty tired and looking forward to a beer and reading his letter from Poland.<p>

Upon arriving home he parked his motorcycle and banged the door open just to tick off West.

"Oi West! Feli! Come here I have mail for you!" Prussia yelled, not taking his shoes off and stomping over to the fridge for a beer.

Feli came running down the stairs… with nearly no clothing on.

A disgruntled and messy clothed Ludwig followed.

"B-bruder you weren't supposed to be home so soon!" Ludwig yelled

"Oh were you headed somewhere with little Italy?" Gilbert taunted

"Nein!" a bright red faced Ludwig yelled grabbing his envelope

Italy ve'd and read his letter which he screamed for joy at when he read Poland wanted him to make pasta. A lot of pasta.

Ludwig read his and suppressed a grin. Poland wanted him to bake. And he, to no end loved baking as long as it didn't involve mess. Gilbert's was to bring beer, vodka, and rum and Gil added the line "awesome self."

* * *

><p>Francis in the hospital was given his, which asked for him to not show up.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Poland's house he and Liet had stopped doing… stuff.<p>

While Toris went to make diner Feliks went to call Gilbert and make sure he delivered the mail.

"Oi of course I did Feliks! I'm awesome!"

"Ok sure you are." Poland laughed, how stupid could he be?

Unknowing to both Toris was listening in.

He tackled Poland, not jealous at all that Feliks had laughed and it wasn't him that made him to it. No, not at all.

Toris yelled into the phone "GILBERT YOU FUCKER I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF! FELIKS IS MINE AND NOT YOURS! GO DIE IF YOU TRY AND TAKE FELIKS I WILL CHOP YOU SLOWLY TO BITS, SLOW ROAST YOU, AND FEED YOU TO YOUR DAMN BIRD!"

Feliks couldn't resist bursting out in laughter and hugged Toris. Feliks hung up the phone before Toris said anything else.

"Geez Toris like seriously relax! Did Prussia like piss in your Cheerios or what?"

"No, I just don't like him. He's a jerk." Toris replied happy Feliks was hugging him.

Feliks laughed and pulled Toris to the table to eat.

If Toris could refrain from murdering Gilbert at the party, then it would be epic. If not, well Germany may be a tad bit mad.

He tapped out a text to Gilbert

_Toris like totally hates you, if you care to live come to the party very well disguised and stay away from him! _

Prussia responded _Keseesee my costume is amazing he won't know it's me._

Feliks erased the messages and enjoyed his diner with Liet. Only two more days to his awesome party.

* * *

><p><strong>Poland- Like my party will be amazing<strong>

**Romano- Spain's ass…**

**Spain- What did you say Lovi?**

**Romano- NOTHING! if you review uh I'll uh not set the mafia on you!**

**Feli- Fratello that's mean! If you review I'll give you pasta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**writer#2 - hello people, ik you prob dont care but im close to figuring out a pen name XD. it'll be in my next chappie ^.^**

**Hong Kong - this chapter was written while she was like drinking pepsi, eating pringles,**

**Norway - HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

**Denmark - Norge! your so boring!**

**_This fic is dedicated to EeveeLuver_**

* * *

><p>Chappie 6<p>

Toris opens his eyes with a groggy feeling. Something wasn't quite right. He looked at the clock, 9:45am. That wasn't quite it. Then his hearing kicked in. Ah yes, Poland's loud music woke him up. Toris swung his legs off of the bed and wearily walked to Poland's room. As usual, the mess shocked him. Random discarded clothing was thrown all over the room, ancient, open, and unfinished pizza boxes were everywhere on the floor. Toris marched over to Feliks's radio and turned it off.

"Huh? Oh hey Liet! Can you like turn that back on? I was like listening to music." Feliks said, looking suprised.

"No. Not until you clean your room. I absolutely cannot stand all of this." Toris said, waving his hand at the whole room.

"But I don't wanna!" Feliks pouted.

"Then get out and I'll clean it for you."

"Yay~ Liet you're the best! Can you like make me breakfast first?" Feliks said, hugging the Lithuanian.

"Let's go eat now." Liet said, grabbing Feliks's hand and going downstairs.

* * *

><p>Japan sat in front of his computer, typing and clicking every once in awhile. The glow of the screen illuminated his tired face. His phone began to vibrate, it was a call from Greece.<p>

"Hello Greece-sama."

"Hey Japan. Have you decided yet about going to Poland's party?" Japan leaned back against his chair.

"No, not yet."

"I will go if you go."

"That actually makes me want to go."

"Then go."

"Fine."

"Ok, what are you doing anyway?"

"Figuring out some anime soundtrack."

"Hm..." Japan could hear some light snores coming from the phone. Greece must have fallen asleep again.

"Good Night." Japan quietly said and hung up. He smiled. He liked Greece very much.

**(A/N You must be wondering, why is there random fluff? Its cause I'm bored XD)**

* * *

><p>"Liet, I like love your pancakes!" Feliks said, while sighing and leaning back, "Theyre so yummy!"<p>

"Thanks Feliks." Toris said, "But I am going to clean your room now."

"Aww. Like what am I supposed to like do all day?" the blond pouted.

"Go visit Hong Kong or something." Toris said, walking out of the room.

"Omg totally!" Feliks said, running out of the house while calling Hong Kong.

"Like what do you want?" He heard Hong Kong say.

"I'm like totally coming over now!"

"Ok."

"And we are so watching _Pandora Hearts_! I heard from Japan that it's like an amazing anime!" **(A/N It really is awesome, I just finished watching it today)**

"That like sounds cool. Mind if Ice is with us?"

"Totally not!"

"Then see you soon."

* * *

><p>"Poland's coming over today." Hong Kong said, turning to Iceland.<p>

"Cool." Ice said, unmoving, his face stoic as usual.

"Why can't you like show some emotion sometimes ya know."

"Whenever you do, I'll start."

"Ugh." Hong Kong said, and went to look for his _Pandora Hearts_ CD's.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, if you know Feliks so well, then what do these two letter have written in them?" Alfred said, standing in front of the Brit who was laying on the couch.<p>

"Now that I can't predict, they change every year. But I'll bet it says rum."

"You're right..." Alfred quietly said.

"Aren't I always? Anyway what does yours say?"

"Hamburgers." Alfred said.

"Then make some, I'll go look for some rum in the basement." Arthur said, turning around and smirking as he heard the other nation limping into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Toris. Pick up your phone already." Estonia said into his IPhone while pacing around his room. He heard a click on the other end.<p>

"Hey Eduard. Whatcha calling for?" Toris said.

"How can you expect me and Ravis to come to that party?"

"What's the problem now?"

"We don't have any costumes!" Eduard could hear Toris sigh.

"Go to a store, pick out a costume, and buy it."

"But-"

"Please, I'm tired enough."

Eduard frowned, he forgot that he could be bothing Toris.

"Ok, anyway what are you doing now?"

"Cleaning up Feliks's ro-house for the party."

"Oh, ok. I won't bother you anymore. Bye." Eduard said, furious at Toris for letting himself be pushed around by Poland. He honestly didn't know what Toris saw in him. But oh well.

"Hey Ravis! C'mon we're gonna go get ourselves a costume for the party." He said to Latvia, and they walked out of the room

* * *

><p>It was evening now, Feliks was still at Hong Kong's house.<p>

"Damn, like look at the time. It's late and we still didn't finish the anime. I gotta get home to not worry Toris! And like the party's tommorrow! Don't forget to come!" Feliks said rising from the couch.

"Well if you really wanna, I can borrow the CD's to you. I've already watched it." Hong Kong said, with his usual blank face.

"Seriosuly? Omg thank you!" Feliks said, taking the CD's from Hong Kong and running off home. He didn't want Toris to get mad.

* * *

><p>Toris lay in his giant bed, tommorrow was the party, he could already feel his headache coming. Then Feliks walks in, his cheeks pink from the cold winds, holding a bunch of CDs.<p>

"Hey Toris! Wanna like watch this anime with me?" Feliks asked, flopping down on the bed.

"Sure. What's it called?" Toris asked, stroking the blond's face.

"_Pandora Hearts_. Lemme just change into my pjs. Why don't you set it up?" Feliks said, walking out of the room.

"Kay, just don't make a mess."

"Got it." Feliks said, and Toris put in the CD. He didn't have to wait long for Feliks to appear and then they settled down, watching the anime.

* * *

><p><strong>writer#2- you must be like, why does this whole chapter have Pandora Hearts everywhere?<strong>

**Prussia- because it's another awesome anime! but not as awesome as me!**

**writer#2- Prussia's right! and i like love that anime too.**

**Prussia- anyway, like review for the awesome me!**

**writer#2 - we finally have a fic that's going to be longer than 6 chappies! wow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Falke- Right so Denmark can you please stop annoying Norway and say the disclaimer?**

**Denmark- Nope, to awesome and drunk.**

**Prussia- ONLY I CAN SAY I'M AWESOME AND DRUNK!**

**Germany- I need an aspirin.**

**Norway- Here let's go OD on aspirin outside.**

**Falke- Ok so they clearly won't be saying the disclaimer… Hetalia shadow does not own Hetalia (unfortunately) Please do not sue us.**

_**This fic is dedicated to EeveeLuver**_

* * *

><p>chappie 7<p>

Toris and Feliks watched the anime for about an hour before Toris fell asleep. Feliks sighed, turned off the TV and lights and rolled over on his side. He had to sleep, since his party would start at eight and last all the way to the morning if he could help it.

In the morning Toris woke before Feliks. He was groggy but realized two things, he had fallen asleep in Felik's bed and two, and a hand was on his face.

Toris slid out of bed and put Felik's hand on the bed and went to get dressed. He then went to go make a breakfast of scrambled eggs and waffles. Then went to get the maple syrup, but realizing he had none went to call Canada.

"Keseesee you have reached awesome me and Mattie what do you want? Cause if you don't want anything, I'm kind of busy eating with Mattie her, the guy makes awesome maple syrup and pancakes." Gilbert said picking up Canada's phone.

Toris cursed in a way that would make an angry Switzerland and Ludwig look clean mouthed and slammed the phone down before returning to his waffles.

* * *

><p>"Gil who was that?" Mathew asked from the kitchen<p>

"Honestly I don't know they hung up. But you need to like get an awesome costume for Poland's party tonight!"

"Oh… I wasn't going to go." Mathew answered

Prussia nearly dropped a bottle of maple syrup.

"WHAT? You have to come with me Mattie! The awesome me can't go alone! And what if that big nosed freak shows up at your door while everyone is at Poland's? Even you lunatic brother Alfred couldn't help you!" Gilbert protested.

"Fine I'll go with you. But I don't have a costume to wear." Mathew replied bring the food to his oak table.

"You can borrow Alfred's gangster stuff can't you?" Gilbert suggested

"I guess… what are you going as?" Mathew asked

"The awesome me is going as me, Tectonic knight me." Gil replied

"Oh, why?" Canada asked interested

"I have good memories as Tectonic me. I was a country, I had little Luddy, good king, old King Fritz, and I was a demon with my sword. Where did you think Luddy got to be so good at sword fighting? England?" Gil asked

"Uh I didn't know he sword fought. And ok I'll go as a gangster lets go ask my brother."

So they left and went over to Alfred's house where he hurriedly shoved the gangster clothes, complete with loaded gun and drugs, to Canada before slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Gilbert drove Mathew home on his motorcycle before returning to Ludwig's house.<p>

Back in America Alfred was freaking out.

"Ah what do I wear? Iggy's going to be all pirate awesome and what the hell am I going to do!" Alfred yelled to the walls

He wanted to look nice for Iggy since stupid Poland was going to be there and he was not going to let Feliks steal his Iggy.

He started going through his closet again but this time found something… his brown suit from Arthur… and his revolutionary war uniform.

Alfred sank on the bed and turned away. Would Iggy even want him? One minute Arthur was kissing him the next saying he was a bloody git.

Alfred shook his head and stood. He was going to get England. He grabbed the suit and again poke to the wall.

"Iggy said I need to dress nice. I'll dress nice and say I'm a spy or something."

* * *

><p>Back over in Europe Germany was having a mental breakdown.<p>

His brother was running around in his tectonic knight uniform with his sword yelling random things. Italy way wearing a dress with cat ears and tail and singing, Romano was trying to knock down his door because Romano had somehow found out that was what Italy was wearing. And Spain was outside trying to calm the screaming Romano down.

Not to mention he had received threats that he had to come to the party dressed up.

Ludwig stood up and sauntered down the stairs. He closed the door and sat in the corner. He drew out his phone and called Norway.

"Hello?" Norway answered

"Hey who is that?" Mathias yelled

"Ja hello? Norway?" Ludwig asked

Norway elbowed Mathis "Yes this is Norway what do you need Germany?"

"Are you going to Poland's crazy party?"

"Yes, why?"

"Please, mein gott please bring some aspirin with you. Prussia and Italy are going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p>Norway looked over his shoulder. Mathis was wearing half of his werewolf costume drinking and screaming at Berwald, Iceland was nowhere to be seen, and Berwald was screaming back at Mathis while standing in front of Tino. Who he was wearing a matching police uniforms with.<p>

"Yes I will, I know the feeling." Norway said hanging up.

He went and got a value pack of aspirin, shoved it in the chaps of his cowboy costume and put the rest of it on.

"Hey! Quit fighting we need to leave for Poland, it's already four!"

Ludwig sighed relieved a bit. He grabbed his costume, a complete cat, and went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>In calmer places of the world, Japan was finishing putting on his samurai uniform while Greece who was staying at his house, put on a Spartan uniform.<p>

"Hercules we should be leaving now." Kiku said.

Hercules nodded and they got into Japan's car and started the drive to Poland's'. Hercules fell asleep and Japan turned on classical music.

* * *

><p>"Roma please relax!" Antonio pleaded.<p>

"FUCK NO DO YOU SEE WHAT MY FRATELLO IS WEARING?" Romano screamed.

"Yes I do Roma, but please relax." Spain said waving his matador cape around to distract Lovi.

"What the hell are you doing? Do I look like a bull to you?" Romano demanded.

Spain suppressed a smile; this was going according to plan. He dropped the cape behind him and turned to pick it up, bending down, while Romano was watching. And he was fully dress in his costume, meaning his matador pants.

"No Roma, sorry." Antonio said standing up and tuning to face Romano.

"Lovi why are you blushing? You're the same color as your tomato costume!" Antonio exclaimed laughing.

"Stupid bastard lets go already to Poland's." Romano said quickly walking away.

* * *

><p>Ludwig came up the stairs, got the requested alcohol, pasta, and cake and put it in his car. Then his phone went off.<p>

"So you are like totally going to be security to make sure France don't show up, and that Russia doesn't bring his pipe. Vash will help you, so like bring you gun and like show up. Kay bye." Feliks said hanging up before Ludwig spoke.

So he went and got his training uniform and pistol.

"Hey time to leave! Feli and Gilbert to the car!" Ludwig yelled walking to the garage.

They came screaming from different parts of his house like five year olds.

"GILBERT PUT THE SWORD AWAY IT IS NOT A TOY!" Ludwig yelled.

Gilbert chuckled but complied.

Germany got in the driver's seat, danke gott, and started the drive to Poland's.

"Feliks get down here! The guest should be arriving soon!" Toris yelled from the family room. He was dressed in his knight armor and the family room was now a party room. There was a dance floor, the kitchen table had all of Eduard's DJ stuff on it (and being him he had gone to the party as a DJ) Latvia was dressed as a snowman and was helping Estonia. The couch was pushed against the wall and the dining room table with soda, chips, dip, and brownies. Poland had left room for the requested items.

Feliks at that moment came charging down the stairs in his possessed unicorn costume and nearly tackled Toris.

"I am like sooooo excited! Toris help me hang the disco ball!" Feliks yelled before running upstairs for it.

Toris sighed, he loved the Polak, but he was never going to fully understand how he had sooo much energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Falke- now isn't that fun?<strong>

**Poland- write my party already!**

**Vash- Review or I'll shoot you!**

**Ludwig- VASH!**

**Spain- better do it or you won't see my ass in my matador pants.**

**Romano- review, but don't look at his ass**


	8. Chapter 8

**Austria- writer#2 is very happy today, because she finally has a penname...**

**Poland- she's called Onee-chan Nightray**

**Onee-chan- yup *resumes reading manga***

**Austria- shes almost as hopeless as Italy**

**I****taly- ve~**

**Poland- HetaliaShadow like totalyl doesn't own Hetalia**

**_This fic is dedicated to Eevee Luver_**

* * *

><p>Chappie 8<p>

"Liet~! The guests are like arriving now!" Poland called over his back as he ran to open the door.

"Okay, if the have the requested food, make them come over here." Toris said, while organizing to refreshment table.

"Hello Antonio~ Bring the food over to Toris in the dining room. Aww~ look at Roma~ he's a cute littl-"

"Shut the fuck up pony bastard." Romano said, interupting Feliks

"Hey Lovi~ Be nice!" Spain said cheerfully.

"No. Let's go put the shit on the table."

"Oh Spain! Nice ass by the way!" Feliks called after them. Romano's look shot insanely sharp daggers at Poland, who just brushed it off.

"Haha~ Little Roma is jealous!" Spain said, laughing.

"I am not, you bastard." Romano said, turned as red as his costume. After giving their stuff to Toris, Spain went to request a song and Romano followed him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Feli~ How have you like been?" Poland said, as soon as he saw Feliciano.<p>

"Ve~ Hey Poland!" Feli ran up to Poland and hugged him.

"Toris doesn't know you're like here...and that is one dumbass disguise. He will totally not know it's you." Feliks whispered to Prussia.

"Kesesese~ Not unless you make him drunk!" Prussia whispers back to Poland.

"Nobody is going to get drunk so early into the party." Germany interupts their conversation.

"Thank you Germany. And just blend in until he's like drunk, kay? He totally has sword with him right now."

"Kesesese~ There are definately no promises this time." Prussia screams and runs into the party toward Spain.

"Has Norway arrived yet?" Germnay asked Poland. Feli had run off to hug Romano.

"No, not yet. Like why?"

"He was supposed to bring me some asprin."

"Oh, like kay. I'll call you over when he comes here." Poland says to Germany, who just nods and carries his, Prussia's and Feli's stuff to Toris.

* * *

><p>"Norge, you cannot possible be taking asprin now!" Denamrk said loudly in Norway's face.<p>

"Yes, I can, and I am. Now shut up before I OD."

"Please don't OD Norge...I don't think you should die." Finland said, but as usual everyone ignored him.

"Shut up." Sweden said to Denmark as Feliks opened the door into his house.

"Like hey everyone~ Oh Norge Germany wants some asprin." Poland said, to the Nordic, and Norway was already running into the crowd, away from Denmark.

"Hey Norge! Don't run! Ya gotta dance with me! Oh and Prussia, drinking contest later, kay?" Denmark yelled, chasing after Norge.

"Sve, let's go put the stuff away." Finland sighed and walked towards the overflowing table.

"Hmm...'k" Sweden said, following him.

Poland looked after them, he smiled and thought, this was going to be one hell of an epic party. Anyway Feliks was bored with letting people in, so he let Vash be serurity and he went to dance.

* * *

><p>"Is Iggy here yet?" America asked Vash, pacing and muttering.<p>

"No, and if you don't get inside I will shoot you through the ass."

"But why does he act so bi-polar!" Alfred screamed outloud.

"Who does?" England asked, walking up the steps to poland's house, his cape whipping around his body, making him look threatening.

"Oh shit! No one! No one at all!" America yelled and ran into the house.

"What's wrong with him?" Iggy asked Vash.

"I don't know! And if you don't go in, I'll shoot _you_ through the ass!"

* * *

><p>"Toris, would you happen to know if Ice came yet?" Norge asked.<p>

"No, he hasn't come yet. Why?" Toris asked, but Norge just turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>America walked stealthily around people at the party. He saw Russia dancing with his sisters in the far corner, Liechtenstein begging Vash to dance with her, Germany being dragged around the dance floor by Feliciano, Spain trying to convince Romano to dance. He saw Iggy nowhere.<p>

* * *

><p>When Japan and Greece arrived, Greece went to sit down on the couch, with his herd of cats right behind him. Japan smiled and sat down next to him. They fell asleep together, leaning on each other.<p>

"How can they sleep through all this?" Germany muttered, before being dragged away yet again by Feliciano.

* * *

><p>"Denmark! Kesesese~ Drinking contest now!" Prussia called out to Denmark, while having his arm around Canada.<p>

"Oh yeah!" Denmark said, and ran over there, holding a kicking, squirming, and pissed Norge.

* * *

><p><strong>Norway- Can I go and have my asprin now?<strong>

**Germany- May I have some too?**

**Poland- Like, what's with them?**

**Toris- *sigh* please review**

**Poland- Liet, you didn't answer my question!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prussia- Right so I'm supposed to say the disclaimer?**

**Germany- yes bruder**

**Prussia- Alright, I am awesome. End of story.**

**Germany-THAT'S NOT THE BLODDY DISCLAIMER!**

**England- 'Bloody' is copyright by me.**

**Germany- *calms self* Hetaliashadow does not own Hetalia. My bruder is an idiot. I'll sell him to you!**

_**This fic is dedicated to EeveeLuver**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The party was going pretty crazy. Germany had gotten a few beers… well a few beers to him, meaning roughly 30. So he was dancing with Italy, like an idiot to _Remember the Name_ by Fort Minor. Romano was glaring at him, but also checking out Spain's ass since he was dancing. Ivan was running around, vodka bottle in each hand crying. Natalia was chasing him glowing with purple fire and yelling,

"Brother I'll become one with you! I love yooooooou!"

Alfred was holding two cups of rum in his hands looking for England. He found Iggy talking to Feliks.

"So who made the churros?" England asked.

"Oh Spain, Germany made the cake, and Italy made pasta."

They walked over to the table where Toris was standing.

"Why is there like seriously bullets on here?" Feliks asked Toris.

They were answer by several gun shots. Eduard stopped the music and everyone turned around. Vash, clearly drunk beyond reason had taken his rifle and shot at the ceiling.

"I'LL KILL THOSE DAMN GLITTERY BASTARDS!" Vash was yelling reloading.

The specks of light from the disco ball were apparently 'those glittery bastards.'

Italy hid behind Germany, Romano whimpered. Canada went to hid by a nearly drunk Gilbert and Mathis.

Poland started ranting "That's like totally un-cool! I just had Germany fix my door now he has to fix my ceiling too? What is like seriously wrong with you?"

"When did I become your personal handy man?" Germany asked.

A drunken Mathis thought it would be a good idea to chuck an empty rum bottle at Vash. Prussia laughed like an idiot before dragging a smiling gangster Canada away.

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN WAS PRUSSIA HERE? WHAT THE HELL! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" A possibly drunk Toris yelled drawing his sword.

While Feliks went to calm him down, Germany took Vash's gun away and he and Italy returned to dancing.

Mathis stumbled over to Norway.

"Aye No'wah! So I 'dink I beats Pr'ssia atz a 'inking contest! 'Aht bout a kiss for da winna?" Mathis stuttered and slurred.

"I need some more fucking aspirin" Norway said helping Mathis to a chair and taking the last one.

Meanwhile America was looking for Iggy, again. He saw him on the dance floor and ran over.

"Hey Arthur!" Alfred said.

England turned around and with a small gasp looked at Alfred's costume.

"… What are you supposed to be?" England asked.

"A spy… Iggy your pirate costume looks nice." Alfred said extending the rum to him.

"Hm. Well now that you've actually dressed nice, you look fine too."

"Thanks Iggy, uh do you want to dance maybe?" Alfred offered.

England nodded and they went onto the dance floor. Somewhere else Feliks had calmed down Liet.

"So we need to get Arthur drunk, then he can provide entertainment." Feliks said sipping some vodka.

Toris nodded and went over to England with Ever-clear (**A/N so that's basically nearly pure alcohol)**

"Here Arthur try this!"

Iggy drank it and took a few more glasses. He got a wild spark in his eye and then, Feliks saw it. The time to get the best entertainment ever.

He ran over to DJ Bock, as Estonia said to call him, and told him to play _Anarchy in the UK_ by Sex Pistols (**A/N its pretty awesome song) **

When Iggy heard it he went into drunken singer mode. Conveniently placed by a possessed unicorn was a guitar, drum set, and mic. England began playing guitar and singing, Mathis joined on the drums, and somehow Germany got up there with Prussia and began dancing. Prussia found a bass guitar and stared playing that.

Japan began snapping pictures, Hungary got a nosebleed, Italy laughed watching Ludwig and Poland videotaped it.

Sweden was amused by this but kept his stoic face. Finland, who was drunk, went in Poland's linen closet, got red sheets, made a toga, and ran around screaming

"HO HO HO! YES I'M CALING YOU A HOE! NO, YOU DA HOE! UNIHOE! AH HA! WEEEEE!"

Berwald began chasing him but failed since Fin was smaller and could maneuver better.

Ivan was now outside, on Poland's room, looking down through the bullet holes to see what was going on. He was dressed as a panda. Natalia was stalking through the crowd still looking for him.

Switzy had begun drinking more and for some reason began staring at a dancing Spain.

Romano became pissed and ran over to Spain.

"Oh hola Roma!" Spain greeted.

"Dance with me tomato bastard." Romano responded.

Antonio smiled like usual and complied.

The night wore on, nations passed out over Poland's furniture and floor. Nations went and inhabited Poland's spare bedrooms, Norway had gone and bought more aspirin, Germany was now thoroughly humiliated but Italy made him feel better.

Prussia was missing as was Canada. Estonia had turned the music down, Mathis plugged the holes in the ceiling by standing on Norway's shoulders and jumping with a large sticky mass of something and slapping it over the holes.

England had gotten off stage and taken America somewhere.

And Feliks, he still had on his possessed unicorn costume and was hanging onto knight Toris.

"Wasn't that a party?" Feliks asked smiling.

Toris got a glint in his eye, one he never had unless at battle or ticked at Prussia.

"I don't believe the party is over Feliks. Not yet at least." he said pulling Feliks up the stairs and into this room.

* * *

><p><strong>Falke- Oh the suspense! Well won't Onee-chan Nightray have fun?<strong>

**Germany- I can't believe I did that.**

**Prussia- I can't believe you tried to sell me!**

**Germany- Correction, are trying to sell you.**

**Prussia- That's why you got drunk, karma's a bitch!**

**Germany- Since when do you believe in karma?**

**Prussia- review please, reviews are awesome, and then karma won't be a bitch.**

**Germany- *face palm* I need more aspirin.**

**Onee-chan Nightray- what suspence?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Poland- This fic is totally coming to an end**

**Finland- Onee-chan Nightray recomds to listen to _Glad You Came_ by The Wanted**

**Lithuania- why?**

**Poland- Because she totally was listening to it while typing**

**Finland- HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia, **

**_This fic is dedicated to EeveeLuver_**

* * *

><p>Chappie 10<p>

As Poland was being pulled upstairs by Liet, he was smiling. He was happy that Toris would finally do something himself, instead of Feliks having to set himself on the Lithuanian the whole time. Toris shoved Feliks against the wall and crashed their lips together, battling for dominance.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Estonia was playing <em>Glad You Came<em> by The Wanted. Prussia and Canada were dancing together, Prussia had his hands on Canada's waist and was slowly cornering him before smiling when the Canadian was in a corner, and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey Norge~ This is your last change! Lemme kiss ya now!" A drunk Denmark bellowed. Norway sighed, he did not have any asprin left, he looked at the cup he was holding, then he looked outside, it was dark, and the stars were out already. He chuggeed the whole cup "Live in the moment for once Norge~" Denmark said, before pulling the other into a quite heated kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Estonia looked around the room, everyone was drunk and making out with someone else, Latvia has run of the "play" with Sealand earlier. He knew what they were really doing. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ukraine and Belarus cornering Russia and making him dance, on the other side of the room, America was trying to control a very drunk Iggy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day...Or Morning... Or Whatever~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what the bloody hell did I <em>do<em> last night?" England groaned, clearly hungover with a half naked American on top of him. "Why don't you have a shirt on you git?"

"Huh? Aren't you too hungover to start screaming yet?" America groaned, while rolling over. "Dude I have like this major headache, and heroes don't get headaches!"

"Oh shut the hell up." England said, gripping his forehead and walking out of the room, towards the kitchen in Poland's house, "I want some bloody pancakes."

America looked after him with a sad face, "What's with him? Why can't he just say what he feels? Damn that Poland, its all his fault!"

"Silly America." Russia said, creeping into the room and sat down really close next to Aflred, wearing his creeper smile.

"What the hell do you want Commie?"

"Kolkolkolkol. I am no longer a Communist. But you should've realized that's how he loves you. Silly America," Russia said, before standing up, "His way of loving could be much, much worse." Ivan said, wearing his sadistical grin, before walking out. America stared after him, once again he couldn't believe Russia could possibly have a heart. Hell, it fell out of him sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mattie. How did the awesome you sleep?" Prussia said to Canada, while in Poland's kitchen making pancakes.<p>

"Poland's guest room beds are so comfy!" Canada said, following the smell of pancakes. "I'll get some maple syrup, everyone is probably hungover by now." He muttered quietly.

England came in, slowly trudging, and collapsed in a chair, banging his head on the table.

"Yup, hungover, unlike the awesome us!" Prussia said, looking at England, who was muttering under his breath. Poland walked energeticly into the kitchen.

"I like totally smell pancakes~" He said, before plopping down on a chair. Lithuania followed him, keeping a steady glare on Prussia and a hand on his sword.

"And like you two better stop fighting, hungover idiots are bad enou- Who invited the fatass?"

"Not fat but big bones, da?" Russia said back, grinning, "I was about to leave too, da?" Poland however kept glaring at Russia until he walked out of his house and he saw him leave the house.

"Kesesese~ and _you_ said no fighting."

"If you like totally don't shut up, I will let Liet totally beat you up again."

"Like that would happen to the awesome me! Kesesese~"

"I would gladly relive that moment." Liet said, leaning over the table, glaring right into the Prussian's red eyes, who was returning the glare into the Lithuanina's eyes which had their great fire burning in them.

* * *

><p>American slowly stepped into the doorway of the kitchen. He saw Poland sitting right next to Iggy, <em>his<em> Iggy, Liet and Prussia Glaring and screaming at each other, while pancakes mystericously kept flipping themselves in the air. Alfred sadly noted how England didn't care that Poland was right next to him, and sighed. He then turned around and walked slowly into Poland's backyard.

* * *

><p>Groggily, England looked behind himself. He felt America's presence staring at him, and he saw America's back as he turned around. Suddenly noticing Poland was extremely close to him, he sighed. England knew America was jealous of Poland, but he didn't realize that England had a sort-of soft spot the small nation, plus he felt bad about his decision in the Yalta Conference. <strong>(AN Cold War stuff that we're learning about in History...)**

England slowly stood up and streched, Then he followed Alfred's back, ready to finish this once and for all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen more nation appered, hungover and sober, and were demanding pancakes, especially the hungover ones.<p>

* * *

><p>"America, how many times I must explain that I have no feelings towards Poland?" Iggy said, at the American who jumped with suprise.<p>

"I know that, but dude, I can't stop feeling jealous!"

"Even after last night?" England asked, smirking.

"Oh hell, you remembered everything?" Alfred said, groaning.

"Yes I did." Iggy responded, laughing at America's face of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Onee-chan Nightray: Finally! its done! I sorry for like being so slow but I was reading Anna Karenina(wonderful book, just finished it a few hours ago) &amp;&amp; working on my WWll History stuff, so basicly precrastinating, but still. Btw, this chapter was written under the influence of strawberries. js<strong>

**Poland: So like review please~**

**Liet: Onee-chan will give you strawberries~ unless you're like Falke, who hates "rabbit food" then you'll get a...**

**Spain: Tomato!**

**Liet: no...that doesn't work -.-'**

**Italy: ve~ Pasta?**

**Liet: we had that already**

**Poland; PIEROGI**

**Liet: that works**

**_~the end of this fic, than you for reading~_**


End file.
